


Fuck You

by Gallavichfiction



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavichfiction/pseuds/Gallavichfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian learns the real meaning of 'fuck you'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck You

Ian and Mickey had been together a while, and Ian knew he was beginning to develop feelings for the south-side thug. Ian could feel his heart lift when he saw the brunette’s face, and when the tattooed fingers were on his body something else always lifted as well. Mickey never kissed Ian, and never talked to Ian the way that he wanted. Ian was what therapists might call a sensitive boy, but he thought that was bullshit. There was nothing sensitive about wanting to know where you stand with the boy you love. 

Mandy was sitting on the couch leaning on Ian’s shoulder as they watched TV when Mickey came in, “Hey Mick, we’re watching Breaking Bad, wanna join us?”

"Fuck off." Mickey said before closing his bedroom door behind him.

"Yeah fuck you too shitface!" Mandy called after him, smiling to herself.

Ian looked at her questioningly, he was used to the language between the Milkoviches but somehow this seemed different. Mandy turned to him, “Yeah, my family is sort of fucked up, we don’t really communicate the same way you Gallaghers do.”

"What do you mean?"

 

"Well," Mandy shrugged, "When we wanna say ‘Hi’ we say ‘Yo Shitface’ or just shit like that…it’s kinda messed up, my parents and my siblings don’t ever say ‘I love you’ or ‘I miss you’ like normal people they usually just end up saying ‘Fuck off’ or ‘Fuck you."

Ian scrunched up his face considering this,”Well..what if a Milkovich just wants to say ‘Fuck you?”

Mandy smiled, rolling her eyes, as if it was so obvious. "No, Ian you don’t get it, if we want someone to fuck off, we make them fuck off, we don’t say it. We beat them or threaten them until they fuck off."

Ian suddenly jumped up,”I have to go to the washroom.”

Mandy shrugged, “Okay loser, but don’t be too long or you’re gonna miss Heisenberg blow up a nursing home.”

Ian shrugged, “okay.” He walked into Mickey’s bedroom, trying desperately to look inconspicuous.

Mickey was on his bed smoking a cigarette. When Ian closed the door behind him, he looked up. Before Ian could take another step into the room, Mickey was in front of him with his hands on his belt. “What took you so long fire crotch?”

They fucked hard and fast, Ian had to put his hand over Mickey’s mouth, muffling his moan, as he came. Once they were both satisfied, they started pulling on their clothes.

"Goddamn Gallagher, that was hot."

Ian smiled slyly, “Yeah I could tell you liked it, you almost told the whole neighborhood if I hadn’t covered your mouth.”

Mickey pushed him gently, “Fuck you.”

Ian grinned, looking away. “I love you too,” he whispered under his breath.


End file.
